Blank Document
by madamkachow
Summary: Bailey wanted out of her life, she was sick of enduring so much abuse; whether it meant leaving or dying, she was determined to go out one way or another. Fortunately for Bailey, there is a particular alien man capable of that. [rated m just in case, still figuring out where this is all gonna go]
1. DISCLAIMER

**Hello! This is a disclaimer for anyone and everyone reading.**

 **This is Blank Document, a Doctor Who fanfiction, written and hosted by madamkachow. Blank Document is a story about a depressed girl and her life, and how her life changes when a certain alien man gets involved.**

 **First of all, I must warn you before you read my fanfiction. This story will contain mentions of** ** _suicide, death, self-harm, and many topics pertaining to mental illness_** **. If you have any problems with this, or any triggers that may be used in this passage, please steel yourself or turn away.**

 **In addition, this story is not meant for any monetary purposes and is simply a work of a fan- a fanfiction. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, and any characters from Doctor Who also belong to BBC. Included in these passages are transcripted scenes and dialogue borrowed from Doctor Who, as well as my own writing.**

 **Lastly, this story contains characters and concepts of my own creation- such as the main character, Bailey Levske.**

 **Please enjoy, and if you have any questions, contact me!**

 **-madamkachow**


	2. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you!" "Oh, you can't believe me? What about you! You're full of shit!" "You're just being an asshole and trying to insult me." "You fucking bet I am, and you deserve it!" "I do not! I have never done anything wrong to you!" "Another lie. For twenty years you've been hurting me!"

It never stops. They never, ever stop. They know how much it hurts, but they never stop. With a flittering breath, the young girl popped open the bottle of pills from her desk; she stared at the bottle, eyes glazing over the label. "Walgreen Pharmacy," the sticker read in red, curly lettering. Warm tears spilled down the hot cheeks of her face, making it harder to read the writing on the orange bottle. Letters blend- as does everything else. Knees to her chest, the girl set down her glasses and wiped her tears on the sleeve of her deep-red sweater. Beneath her chest, her heart throbbed painfully. She hated relying on medication to steady her mood. With a light sob, she placed a single pill from the orange prescription bottle onto her tongue and took a full drink of her tea can. Completely zoned out and detached from reality, she stood up. She slowly drifted into the bathroom, grabbing another bottle of pills. Like the other pill, she too swallowed this one.

The slam of a door, the scream of her mother, the ache in her chest. They were still going at it. The girl pulled off her shorts and dropped onto her bed, wearing just her sweater and a pair of underwear. The future seemed bleak. The red letters of her clock read 2 AM.

Poor grades, shitty family, terrible health. The future did seem bleak. Exhausted and depressed out of any sensible thought, she slipped into a state of sleep.

"Bailey! Get your lazy ass up!" The scream startled the girl awake. Bailey was her name. Tears had been flakey and dried on her face. She glanced over at her clock. 11AM. She had slept for nine hours. Another scream and a bang made her jump. Sitting up, Bailey rubbed away the dried tears. Time to start a day of torture.

"No, this is all wrong!" her mother lashed out. "Are you stupid? A child could do this!" she snapped. "Then hire a fucking child!" Bailey screamed back at her mom, shoving the box she was carrying into her arms. "If a child can do this and it's so simple, then why don't you do it?!" she continued, balling her fists. "Don't you dare fucking talk to me like that, you bitch," her mother hissed, dropping the box. "I have about half a mind to slap the shit out of you." "Oh, fucking do it then. Come on," the girl hissed back. Without a second in between, a hand came up and struck Bailey's face, making the girl yelp. The recoil of the hit caused her tumble back onto the box behind her. Her mother gasped and took a step back. Bailey glared up at her mother, holding her red cheek, tears threatening her eyes again. Without a word, she stood up and left the house.

Hands rooted in the pockets of her sweater, Bailey broodingly moved through the sidewalks of her neighborhood. The sting on her cheek remained even thirty minutes after. Again, her face was a canvas for a waterfall of pained tears. She gave a muffled sob, her hand covering her mouth; she dropped herself onto a bench and held her hands over her eyes, letting out a loud cry. She just wanted it to end, her suffering, her abuse, her life. She's only fourteen. Choking on her emotions, Bailey squeezed herself, unable to halt her eyes from spilling again.

"Are you okay?" A voice spoke. With a sudden jerk of seized realization, someone was witnessing the episode; Bailey shot back against the bench to look. A tall man was standing idly nearby behind a short hedge; he looked to be in his late twenties, but Bailey didn't care what he looked like through her clouded vision. With a quiet gag of tears, she covered her mouth. "N-no, I'm n-not," she hiccupped. The man approached her and sat down on the bench beside her. "What's wrong?" He inquired politely, sitting almost daintily. Without a filter and equipped with a barrage of emotion, Bailey spilled with words and tears; it would be unwise to open to a stranger, but in the girls' condition, she wasn't in control. The man listened thoughtfully and moved a smidge closer. Bailey simply collapsed into a heap of sadness, throwing herself against the strangers' chest and sobbing wildly. The man seemed shocked by her impulsive actions but embraced her respectfully.

Once Bailey had finished her sobbing, the man offered her a tissue, which she took thankfully. They sat in silence for a moment, just the girls' sniffles and the wind. At this point, Bailey had a chance to get a good look at the stranger. He looked, well, ordinary; brunette hair padded beneath a hat and a pair of glasses sat on his nose. He looked wealthy. "Mind if I ask- but why did your mother hit you?" the man asked. Bailey sighed, folding up the tissue. "I-I suppose I p-provoked her…" she sighed. "That gives your mother no right to hit you." The stranger furrowed his brows and placed his hand on the girls' shoulder gently. "And also, why did you tell me all of this?" The man tilted his head in question. Bailey shrugged weakly, wringing her hands in her sweater. "I'm a mess. I just needed to tell someone," she mumbled in reply.

"I just want to end my life." The man looked at her in disbelief. "Dying will do you no good," he very quietly whispered. "How about we get you something to eat? My treat. No young lady should be on her own, or wishing for death- that's no good." He sat up and smiled. "I'm starving; I haven't even eaten today." Bailey groaned, leaning back a bit. "Alright, I know a good ice cream place. My name is Derrick." He put his hand on the girls' shoulder.

"You said you wanted to get away from this mess; your family and life suck." He spoke very slowly as he handed Bailey her cup of ice cream. The girl nodded efferently, taking the cone and following him outside. "I can take you far away from here." He whispered to her; the comment made Bailey gaze at him strangely. "What do you mean?" She hummed, staring back down to the asphalt. "Follow me."

"Why am I blindly following this man I don't even know?" Bailey's head told her to run as fast as she could in the other direction; she had no idea what she was doing. Derrick politely led her through the neighborhood and onto a small side road. "Where are we exactly going?" "You'll see, it's magnificent." With a shiver, Bailey realized she was growing increasingly uncomfortable. She tried to reason with herself. "This man can't be wrong, right? No one kidnaps in daylight. Right?"

A noise behind the pair caught their attention. A snap of a branch of the crunch of a leaf. Whatever it was, it made Derrick and Bailey spin to look. There was nothing. "Don't you worry! It's just the wind," he chirped and continued, but Bailey stood back a little. "Are you coming?" He looked back at the young girl. "Yeah," she breathed and walked behind Derrick. Bailey still couldn't shake this sense of unnerving, and something wasn't right about this; there must be someone following the pair.

The two walked for about another five minutes before they approached a line of town housing. There was that feeling of being watched again; it made Bailey shiver. "Here we are." Derrick pulled a controller of sorts from his pocket and let it raise the garage of a house- it must be his. Bailey gazed inside of the storage space. It looked just any old garage. Trash can, car, bench, door to the house, nothing out of the ordinary.

Without a single sound, Derrick lunged at Bailey as she was staring into the garage; he covered her mouth with his hand and grabbed her by her arms as restraint. Immediately, the girl thrashed in his hold, screaming in a muffled noise. The garage slammed closed, and the darkness shadowed the two struggling bodies. "If you keep squirmin' and cryin', you'll find yourself goin' home in a hearse," Derrick hissed in Bailey's ear. His voice had changed from a simple mans' to a dark, unsettling tone. The girl had started to tear up, and she stopped jostling, gasping, and wheezing in panic. "Good girl. Now, you're gonna do everythin' I say." Derrick towered over her, and he seemed to grow taller still. Her heart thumping in her ears, Bailey nodded quickly. The stranger tilted Bailey's neck to the side and raised a syringe; the sight of the needle made the girl tighten up in fear- she was incredibly afraid of needles. Haphazardly, Derrick stuck Bailey to the point, making her weep. Once the syringe was empty, Bailey felt herself slipping. He had drugged her with sleep. As quickly as the solution administered, the young girl promptly fell unconscious…


	3. Chapter 2

Alone in an empty room. Always alone, this man. This strange, brilliant, alien man; he is always alone. Just him, no one else. Friends come and go, but in the end, he is alone. But this man, he wasn't going to let his lonesomeness stop him from saving lives. They called him the Doctor.

The Doctor bounded over the railing of his ship, leaping in stride to make it to the console. With the door closed behind him, he was ready for anything. He merely stopped off at an intergalactic diner just to hear some news and talk up a cute waitress about her day. "Off we go, old gal!" the Doctor enthusiastically chirped to his ship, flipping a lever. The ship groaned to life and wheezed as it entered the Time Vortex, pinpointing a suitable landing spot. The Doctor smiled up at the blue, central pillar of tubes.

Without warning, the ship made a last-minute decision to change destinations and lurched to the side, all while sending the Doctor falling with the movement. Not bothering to question the machines motives, he checked the monitor and all the different warbling bobbles on the console. "What?!" He exclaimed in question as he attempted to steady the ship. "What is THAT doing there?" He remarked towards the small, single blip on the monitor. With another grind, the ship stopped its transition. She landed. The Doctor raced on his feet deeper within the Tardis to search for equipment, knowing he may have an issue with what he would be facing.

The Doctor exited the Tardis cautiously. "21st century America. All chaos in this place," he mumbled, slipping something into his pocket. The sky was dark, the asphalt hot with fresh rain. "Hm. 2 AM." The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and beamed it around his position, searching for energy. At this point, he got a good look at the area around him. He seemed to have landed in an alleyway between town housing units, next to a brick wall and a hill under an old pine tree. The Doctor started walking on in his search, the light of his screwdriver guiding him.

It had been nearly an hour since the Doctor started looking about for whatever kind of energy his target emitted, and any trace of it that he found had quickly fizzled away; it was as if whoever the Doctor was looking for could tell he was looking for them and kept themselves hidden. The Doctor figured he would cease his seeking and wait until something happened. This signal could not be left ignored.

Every few hours, the Doctor would set out to scan the area for the energy trails he had picked up. When the sun came up, the energy became more prominent. The roads became lively with moving cars, people going to and from a place. The Doctor thought the human race all to be wasting away their lives; they could be doing much higher things. As the day went on, the Doctor continued to investigate the sensation of a predatory species lurking.

The Doctor heard the slam of a door and ducked for cover, careful not to be seen. He knew his target would be hiding in plain sight, taking the image of a human. He watched as a young girl hurriedly left a house and walked on. With a light gasp, the Doctor noticed the energy readings were rising as he followed the child through the neighborhood.

Finally, the girl sat down on a bench. Taken aback, the Doctor realized this girl was sobbing, her hands held to her eyes and her skin wet with her leaking emotions. For a moment, his heart softened for her. He wanted to mosey on over and comfort her; before he could move around the bush in his way, a different man approached the crying girl. The Doctor decided to stay low. He watched the teenager cry to the man, but he could tell she didn't know him. In his hand, his scanner was going wild. One of them was his target. The girl was overflowing with words and sobs, apparently unable to keep a tap on it. The Doctor thought this was foolish.

After the girl had finished her episode, the man had lightly hugged her. The two on the bench talked for a while; at this point, both were smiling. The Doctor very cautiously watched on. He couldn't make out what either of them was saying, but he ducked again when the two stood up.

The pair walked all the way into a small shopping center close by; the man had bought the girl ice cream to cheer her up. "If that's not predatory-looking, then I don't know what is." The Doctor murmured to himself, keeping tabs on their movement. Resolved, he slipped his tracker into his pocket and knelt by the shrubs.

A comment from the man made the girls' face light up with confusion and wonder. She seemed to have asked a question, to which the man made a "follow-me" motion with his finger. "She can't be foolish enough to go with him." The Doctor remarked to himself but was ultimately let down when the man and girl started walking. The Doctor pressed his palm to his forehead and groaned, continuing to follow on. "Foolish, gullible humans, if that is what she is." He whispered.

The pair had walked back the way they came from the ice cream joint, through the neighborhood. The further they walked, the more decrepit the area looked. Trees and bushes had been left untrimmed, sidewalks were cracked up and dirty, even the clouds seemed to halt eerily. "Oh, this girl! She wants to run. Go on, run. Run, run, run," the Doctor silently mumbled to nothing. He felt like intervening, but he needed to be precise about which of the pair was his target. Naturally, the man seemed like a perfect suspect, but the Doctor knew better than to jump to conclusions. For all he knew, the girl could be luring the man into a trap to consume his life-force or to use his body as a breeding ground! She had been the perfect trap- a young girl, alone, and sobbing, waiting for someone to take pity on her and invite her inside or confide in her delusion. Perhaps her frightened demeanor was also part of her ploy, wait for people to get curious and follow behind. Humans will do anything if they find a young girl in potential danger, especially if it meant putting themselves in danger. They want to be revered as heroes! The Doctor would have to be careful as to not fall into the same trap. Just to be sure, he pulled out his tracker and verified that the signal was indeed coming from one of the two people ahead of him. But which one? Stuffing the electronic back into his pocket, the Doctor shifted amongst the trees.

Snap! The Doctor had accidentally stepped onto a branch and broke it quite noisily. Curse this crisp autumn weather. He dived for cover amongst some bushes. Peering out, he noticed that the pair had paused to look back in his direction. "Just the wind," the Doctor heard the man say. His voice didn't sound evil. The man kept walking, but the girl lagged behind a tad, staring at the exact bush the Doctor had been beneath. Had she seen him? "Coming?" "Yeah." The Doctor sighed in relief and shifted the branches aside to keep himself covered by the plants.

Another ten minutes passed, and the Doctor poked his head out of the bush to look for the pair. They had escaped his line of sight! The Doctor darted out of the shrubs and whipped out his tracker. The single blip was gone. He had to search the whole neighborhood again! "Might as well continue this way…" He grumbled and headed off down the path he had taken initially.

Once the Doctor cleared the line of forestation and free of the pathway, he made for the sidewalk to start his search again. There was a strip of houses, each of them with a car in the driveway or garage. The Doctor couldn't give up his quest. Staring at his tracker, he marched down the sidewalk.

Without warning, the signal picked up again; the single blip had reappeared on the Doctor's tracker. He felt giddy with excitement and moved to follow the dot around the side of housing he had been over to the front. The sidewalks and roads were empty, unfortunately. No one in sight except for in the far distance. It was like this strip of housing had been abandoned, despite cars still being in the driveway. The Doctor walked passed each of the houses. What a lousy day to not have any assistance.

The Doctor blindly followed the blip, occasionally looking up. The dot was right next to him, but he didn't see anyone. He looked up and realized something- the garages! The man and girl must have gone into a garage. The Doctor grunted and made to the nearest garage. The inside was too dark to see through the window on the garage door, but he could hear movement. With a huff, the Doctor leaned down to pull at the handle on the garage. The door slid open, but nothing was inside. It was completely dark. Dumbfounded, the Doctor took a step inside.

"Big mistake, man." A voice chirped in a gruff tone. The Doctor spun around to run out, but the garage door slammed closed in front of him! Resolved, he turned back towards the darkness. "Who's there?" He called into the dark garage, but none replied. He slipped his small screwdriver out of his pocket and pressed it to life; the tip of the tool emitted a dull light, but it was enough to see the Doctor's feet. He took a step into the dark and kicked something on accidentally. Looking down, he noticed an empty syringe. "What did you do with the girl?" the Doctor demanded, his frustration apparent. "She is sleepin'. Safe n' sound, for now." The opposite side of the room emanated danger.

The Doctor struggled to focus his eyes on the room; he noticed a lightbulb in the ceiling. He quickly swept his hand upwards and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the light, turning it on! The whole garage flooded with bright light. "Aaaauugh!" The angry, gruff voice shouted in pain! The Doctor spotted the black figured in the hard light and whipped out his tracking device from before. He pressed his sonic to it and twisted a knob, priming it. Ready, the Doctor tossed the electronic towards the black creature. A zap of electricity coursed through the alien's body, making it emanate another screech of agony. "The girl!" the Doctor demanded again. "Fine, fine! Don't kill me!" The monster screamed its figure heaving. From within its black shape, the alien spat out the girl the man had been with earlier. The Doctor pulled the girl away from the alien hurriedly. The black monster cursed and shook. "Curse you, Time Lord!" it hissed, scrambling away into the shadows.

The Doctor hauled the young girl out of the garage and checked her over, looking for injuries. Pulling up the sleeves of her hoodies, the Doctor noticed multiple horizontal cuts along her wrists. "Oh, no. You poor thing…" He sighed deeply, running a hand over the fresh self-made wounds.

With a gentle groan, the girl's eyes fluttered open and struggled to fixate on the man above her. "W-wha…?" She grumbled lightly. "Hello, don't be scared. I'm the Doctor, and I just saved your life." The Doctor very calmly held the girl in his arms, embracing her. The girl breathed in. "Y-you smell nice." She commented, looking rather weak. "Ah, don't say anything. A Xrutak drugged you. I'm not sure which one, but I'm sure you will be okay. Here, I'll take you home." The Doctor hoisted the girl up into his arms and smiled at her. "O-oh. What? Whatever, I-I'm Bailey." The girl mumbled, leaning her head back. "Nice to meet you, Bailey."

 **11 PM THAT NIGHT**

Bailey stared into the mirror of her bathroom, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She had showered but couldn't scrub away the dirty look of her skin. What had happened today had her mind all mixed up. Who was that man that allegedly saved her? He had explained everything about the Xrutak, which was using Derrick as a cover name.

In a mix of thought, Bailey suddenly gagged with a wave of nausea coming over her. She hurriedly opened the toilet and knelt beside it to vomit into it. "W-what the hell...?" Bailey peered into the bowl, shocked to see many small orbs settling in the bottom of the porcelain toilet. "Eggs...?" She put her hand over her mouth as another wave of nausea took her, forcing another clutch out from her stomach. "O-oh, god..."


End file.
